Zigo d’Acosta
Zigo d’Acosta (often referred to as the Fisherman) is a playable character in BioShock 2 Multiplayer. Zigo was the seventh character to be revealed in the Cult of Rapture's Faces of Rapture's Civil War, and is a bonus unlockable character. :"Zigo d'Acosta earned his gruff, pitiless, and highly superstitious nature chasing some of the world’s most dangerous game out on the open waters of the sea. He was born aboard a whaling ship, and, for all intents and purposes, was raised by the only two entities that figured into his life with any sort of consistency: the ship’s captain and the sea itself. Zigo d'Acosta came to Rapture eager to experience the sea from a new perspective." Story Zigo's disappearance from the surface was noticed by his family, who put out missing person fliers for him. When Zigo arrived in Rapture he worked in Neptune's Bounty. One day, while working at the Fisheries, one of Zigo's co-workers named Burke was killed in an accident. Before he died, Burke revealed to Zigo the location of his ADAM stash, which Zigo eventually found. The ADAM ultimately warped Zigo's mind to the point that he heard a Big Daddy groan and claimed that it was the sea telling him he was the only one who could wield the sea's "Holy Blood" (or ADAM), and that it was his mission to destroy Rapture and reclaim it for the sea. By his third diary, Zigo thinks himself to be the physical incarnation of the ocean and seeks to kill both Andrew Ryan and Atlas in the name of the sea. Audio Diaries ''BioShock 2 Multiplayer'' *Occupational Hazards: Unlocked from the start. *Song of the Sea: Unlocked at Rank 13. *Foundering Bastards: Unlocked at Rank 33. Quotes The following is a list of phrases that Zigo d’Acosta will say during multiplayer games. The name of the source audio file is listed, when known. Character Selection Screen *"The sea wants ya dead!" *"I'll skin ya alive!" *"Ya bring in evil on us all!" *"The sea demands your sacrifice!" *"Ya can't cheat the sea!" Attacking a Rosie (FishermanBDDmgVox) *"She's breachin' the surface, fellers!" *"I spit me heart's hate at ya!" *"Leave the kraken to me, fellers!" *"The sea beast is mine!" *"These hands have slaughtered whales!" *"God or monster, I'll break ye!" *"Rutter the gutters!" *"Batten down the hatches, men!" *"Looks like a nor'easter, fellers!" *"Yer a right big catch!" *"Get back to your grave!" *"Haunt us no more!" *"Die, ghost!" *"I'll not be feckin' haunted!" *"I'll murder your feckin' ghost too!" *"You're already dead!" Killed a Rosie (FishermanBDKillVox) *"Here's one didn't get away!" *"Stay feckin' dead this time!" *"Back to the abyss wit' ya!" *"Take your feckin curse wit' ya!" *"No beast is a match for me!" *"Lets get 'im flensed!" *"Call der cook- we got meat!" Regenerating Health (FishermanHealthRegenVox) *"Haha, feckers, I'm stronger yet!" *"Twas the storm's eye saved me." *"Ha! Killin' me's as easy as killin' the sea!" *"The sea ain't through with me just yet." *"That's right, ya feckers, I'm back ta haunt yez!" *"Ahhh. Feel the sea coursin' through me veins!" Swarmed (FishermanBeedVox) *"Feckin' bees?! Bees!" *"Feckin bees! Feck -argh- feck!" Electrocuted *[Incoherent babbling] Frozen *"F-f-f…" Burning *"Aarrgh! Hot!" *[Screams of pain] Picked up a Little Sister (FishermanGrabLSVox) *"Here's a right fair catch!" *"Here's a bit of luck!" *"Welcome aboard!" *"Ah, providence!" Carrying a Little Sister (FishermanCarryLSVox) *"You'll break if ya squirm!" *"You'll bring us good luck!" Saved a Little Sister (FishermanSaveLSVox) *"I'll stow ye here!" *"Stow yourself away!" *"Stow yourself in here!" *"Stored another catch, fellers!" *"We'll make quota today, men!" Attacking an Enemy Splicer (FishermanSplicerDmgVox) *"You've cursed us all!" *"I'll enjoy guttin' ya." *"Ya bring in evil on us all!" *"I'll 'viscerate ya!" *"I'll skin ya alive!" *"I'll eat yer raw feckin' heart!" *"You'll be chum before you know it!" *"Ya can't cheat the sea!" *"The sea wants ya dead!" *"I've got a dead reckonin' for ya!" *"The sea demands your sacrifice!" *"Here's a dead reckonin'!" *"I'll give ya a dead reckonin'!" *[sings] "Shave 'is belly with a rusty razor." *"You'll kiss the gutter's daughter!" *"It's a feckin' mutiny in here!" *"You're bad feckin' luck." Killed an Enemy Splicer (FishermanSplicerKillVox) *"I commend ya to the deep!" *"Feckin' jetsam." *"Alright, let's get ya skinned." *"Off to the galley wit' ya!" *"A lousy feckin' catch!" *"Toss 'is remains to sea!" *"The sea'll take ya all!" *"The best kind o' Splicer- dead." *"Ya died a coward!" *"The sea's reclaimed ya!" Researching an Enemy (FishermanResearchVox) *"A guppie'd give more of a fight than you." *"If I were you, I'd stay dead, ya bastard." *"Here's your research. He was a clumsy fool." *"Here's one who couldn't weather the storm!" *"Died like a fish- not a clue what hit ya!" *"Catchin' a lot o' shit today!" *"The sea's reclaimed ye." Appearance Before Splicing Zigo d'Acosta was one of the many fishermen of Rapture, and dressed appropriately. He wears a navy blue oilskin coat over beige overalls, tucked into his boots, and a black sweater. He is bald but has a thick grey beard. Zigo can wear a Sou'wester and he can use his billy club as a unique weapon. After Splicing Zigo's dislike towards both Ryan and Atlas did not stop him from participating in the ADAM-based war between them. Holes have appeared in his boots, coat, overalls, and sweater while fighting, the two latter revealing both skin and his undergarment. The Sou'wester has gotten torn around the edges. He has bandages around his left leg, right wrist and the top part of his head. The right side of his face appears to have become more compact, with his eye spliced nearly shut and his beard growing much higher on his cheek. His right eye is wide open, with a scar going straight through it. A large cut appears on his right cheek, which has been poorly stitched. He also has a plaster on his nose. How to unlock #Zigo is a bonus character that can be unlocked via special codes placed in all pre-ordered BioShock 2 games at GameStop in the US, EB Games in Canada, 12Game in the Netherlands, or GAME in the UK, along with the second bonus character, Mlle Blanche de Glace. #He is available in the Zigo & Blanche DLC at the cost of 160 MS Points ($1.99). Video Gallery D'acosta missing.png|''Missing person fliers put out by the d'Acosta family. "MISSING PERSON - If you have any information about the person, contact the d'Acosta family."'' Zigo Spliced Ingame.png|''A close-up of d'Acosta.'' 20100719044956!Zigo Spliced Ingame.png|''Another close-up.'' es:Zigo d'Acosta fr:Zigo d’Acosta ru:Зиго д'Акоста Category:Zigo & Blanche DLC Category:There's Something In the Sea Characters Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Characters